Chypre
is one of the mascots in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She is living with Hanasaki Tsubomi and is her partner when Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom. She, Coffret, and Potpourri can transform into flight capes, allowing their partners to fly. Bio Appearance Chypre resembles Coffret, being a white fairy with hear-shaped ears that have a cyan heart marking to match her bangs, tail, and markings on her dark brown eyes. She wears a fuchsia bow with a pink gem star. While on her neck is a frilly fuchsia piece held by a silver heart. Personality Chypre is honest and speaks what is on her mind. She cares about Tsubomi deeply, as well as others, and often worries. History Running to Kibougahana Along with Coffret, Chypre is present when the Tree of Hearts wilts, as they both hide behind the tree while Cure Moonlight tries to defeat Dark Cure. When they witness Cure Moonlight's defeat, they are ordered to escape and for Cure Moonlight's replacement while keeping the Heart Perfumes safe. Hearing this, they fly off to look for the new Pretty Cure. Eventually the fairies come to Kibougahana, where they go looking for Cure Flower, but instead crash into Hanasaki Tsubomi, Cure Flower's grand-daughter. However, they must hide from Sasorina, who has been ordered by Sabaku to hunt them down and take the Heart Perfumes. When they try to help Tsubomi reclaim Kurumi Erika's stolen Heart Flower, Chypre gets a reaction from the Heart Perfume she is holding, and gives it to Tsubomi when she proves herself to have gathered the courage and will to protect Erika and the fairies. Together with Coffret, they guide her through the transformation into Cure Blossom. After Cure Blossom fails to defeat the Desertrian, they are all saved by a mysterious man, and brought to Kaoruko's flower garden, where Chypre and Coffret sleep inside Coupe's fur. When they later realize that Kaoruko used to be Cure Flower and that Coupe is present, they hug Coupe in admiration, shocking Tsubomi. However, the Desertrian and Sasorina find them, and Chypre must ask Tsubomi to transform into Cure Blossom once again, despite her failure from earlier. In the end, she and Coffret are able to guide her through the battle and purification of the Desertrian, and as Erika leaves, Chypre bears the Heart Seed that was created when Cure Blossom purified Erika's Heart Flower. Living with Tsubomi Since Chypre is the only one who can summon Tsubomi's Pretty Cure Heart Seed, she starts living with her, pretending to be a toy whenever Tsubomi's parents find her. Although Coffret originally lived with them, too, he later moves into Erika's room when she becomes the second Cure . However, Chypre often worries about Tsubomi's self-confidence, and most of the time gives her advice when she is feeling down, or is simply there by her sid The Final Battle and regrowing the Tree of Hearts After Dune arrived and kidnapped Tsubomi's grandmother the Earth became a dessert and the cures and mascots go to the Castle Planet to find Tsubomi's grandmother, defeat Dune and restore the Earth. After infiltrating the castle planet Tsubomi is able to free her grandmother, and heads off to aid Moonlight. There they(Tsubomi and Chypre) distract Professor Sabaku but learn that he is Yuri's father. After Sabaku was destroyed the cures tried to defeat him but he morphed into his true form. in order to defeat him the cures combine their powers into the Infinity Silhouette. After Dune's defeat the mascots reunite with the cures informing them that the Tree of Hearts is growing well and the cures inform each other of their dreams. Relationships Hanasaki Tsubomi: Chypre is not that fond of Tsubomi after she is easily defeated, but after she proved to be able to fight when she sets her mind into it, Chypre puts all her trust into her, and often acts like a big sister to Tsubomi. Kurumi Erika: Although they do not interact that often, Chypre feels relieved after witnessing how well Marine was able to fight without any guidance. Coffret: Chypre's relationship with her fellow fairy seems to be friendly, as they never argue and always are seen together when not with their human partners. They often share opinions. Potpourri: Chypre and Coffret are like a big sister and brother to Potpourri and always point out her mistakes when needed. Coupe: Chypre, like Coffret and many other fairies, admire Coupe and call him by the name "Coupe-sama" to show him respect. Cologne: She and Coffret have a great deal of respect for him, calling him by the honorific of "Senpai" when they talk about him. Etymology Chypre: Chypre's name comes from a famous French perfume line. It is also the french word for the island Cyprus. Trivia *Chypre is the first female mascot who is bonded to the lead Cure, the later mascots who are bonded to the lead Cures are female, too. The first three other lead Cures have been bonded with a male mascot. *She seems to be fairly durable as a flight cape, as Cure Blossom was able to use her as a shield against energy blasts from Dune and successfully deflect the attack. *For the ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie'' Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Chypre appeared in the following rankings: **3rd in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most." *Chypre also shares her voice actress with some minor characters in different series and movies: **Princess Filia, a supporting character from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star''. **Chocola, a character from [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!]]. **Marquis, a mascot from [[Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie]]. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Main characters Category:Fairies